The present invention relates to a novel and useful concentrator for a liquid-solid mixture.
A number of methods have been proposed for separating components of a mixture into individual fractions. The most common technique is called mechanical separation, which must be distinguished from separations that depend on phase changes such as vaporization, solution, precipitation, condensation, and the like. Mechanical separations apply to heterogenous mixtures rather than homogenous solutions or colloidal type suspensions.
To separate solids from liquids, various methods may be employed such as a screen or filter, which retains one component and allows the other to pass. Other methods of separation utilize the disparity of velocity of particles due to size or density differences. Still, other devices employ centrifugal force to replace the force of gravity to separate solids from liquids.
In this regard, U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,568 separates contaminants in solid employing a gas-sparged centrifugal separation. The apparatus may be mounted on a front end loader for mobility.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,865,725 and 4,492,635 employ a central feed to a tank and employ partitions and centrifugal force to separate solids from liquids. In each case, a bottom discharge is employed for either the separated solids or the remaining liquid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,735 describes a liquid/solid separator which employs a spin plate to reverse the axial direction of flow of the liquid/solid mixture. The chamber is separated vertically by a vortex section and a quiescent section above the same to effect separation. A drain is employed at the bottom to remove settled solids.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,740 shows a separator which utilizes an outer vessel and conical body having a central flow region. Strong rotational movement of a pulp water mixture is changed in movement to a translational movement to encourage downward movement and removal of the heavy impurities. Liquid and pulp moving upwardly spiral to an upper outlet where the pulp slurry is removed from the vessel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,227,061 shows a fuel/contaminant separator which utilizes a conical shaped outer vessel and a collection section in the form of perforated cone filter. The heavier particles are trapped therein permitting lighter fuel particles to spiral upwardly for removal from the upper section of the vessel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,300,222 shows an apparatus for clarifying water in which an oil water mixture is introduced to produce a cyclonic flow. The water and oil are separated by aeration provided by eductors and oil and gas are removed from the upper portion of the cyclonic flow chamber for further separation. Solids are removed from a trap at the nadir of the vessel.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,747,962 and 5,116,516 show fluid separators that separate sinkable and floating solids from water. Dip plates are employed in a conical vessel to promote rotational movement of the liquid such that the heavy solids are removed from the bottom portion of the vessel. Light solids are removed from the top.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,565,343 shows a liquid separator which may be employed to separate liquids immiscible with water, solids, and gases from effluent from a manufacturing process. The separator employs a conical vessel and an inner plate which is in the form of an inverted cone. Liquid passes through the annular space between the vessels and moves up into a funnel lying inside the inverted cone which draws off the water based liquids. Oils float to the top of the inverted cone chamber and are removed from the vessel at that point, while solids are drained from the bottom of the vessel.
All of the prior art references suffer from the use of complex moving parts and sump discharge ports which are difficult to use and operate, especially in a continuous operation. The latter disadvantage is especially pertinent in a field where machine oils are employed to carry abraded products from forming and milling operations.
A solid concentrator for a liquid and solid mixture which overcomes the problems found in the prior art would be a notable advance in the manufacturing field.